Choice
by Nammyeee
Summary: Shepard fez sua escolha, mas será que ela está pronta para as conseqüências? Ela está pronta para morrer por isso?


**Choice**

**A Mass Effect 3 Fanfiction**

Shepard fez sua escolha, mas será que ela está pronta para as conseqüências? [SHENKO]

_A escolha é sua._

Por alguma razão, eu quis sorrir ao ouvir isso; mas não me levem a mal, não estava em condições de expressar nem decepção naquele momento.

Eu ouvi tudo com muita atenção e sabia que não havia como ter outra escolha, eu estava cansada de permanecer em pé e só queria acabar com tudo logo. Não o contrariei, aquela IA sabia do que estava falando e eu, um mero soldado, não tinha com o que argumentar.

Olhei para minhas mãos, cheias de sangue, tentei encontrar alguma resistência quanto às opções, mas notei que meu corpo estava relaxado – para não dizer morto. Uma delas ainda segurava a pistola, talvez eu a estivesse segurando desde antes do encontro com Illusive Man ou ela simplesmente surgiu ali, não sei bem.

- O que devo fazer? – Murmurei como num desabafo, gostaria que houvesse alguém ali para me ajudar.

Parada, admirei os três caminhos apresentados pelo Catalyst. Queria ter alguma resposta, gostaria de ter alguma luz para minha pergunta, mas tudo que recebia era o silêncio mórbido do local. Eu podia ver a guerra ocorrendo do lado de fora da Citadel, mas nenhum barulho adentrava o recinto. Meus olhos percorreram toda a extensão do ambiente em que o Catalyst se encontrava, tentei achar a Normandy e em vão, não encontrei traço algum de sua existência por ali.

Que bom, eles devem estar a salvo.

Gostaria que Joker estivesse agora no rádio para poder rir dessas três escolhas absurdas, mas só consigo ouvir barulhos estáticos vindos do outro lado; deve ser algum tipo de interferência que me impede de comunicar com o exterior. Imagino que sua decisão seria enfrentada com uma piada, algo do tipo:_ Hey, te dou 3 cores, escolha a que mais lhe agrada! Oh, não senhor, você não pode voltar atrás, pegue o que tem e saia correndo. Não é todo dia que você decide o destino de uma galáxia!_

Heh. Deixei um sorriso escapar da minha boca. Este cara era um amigo único, provavelmente sentirei falta dele. Imaginei o que Garrus e Tali diriam ante a situação, mas provavelmente nenhum deles saberia o que fazer nessa hora, merda, nem eu sei. Javik iria insistir que eu lançasse o Catalyst pela escotilha, mas não localizei nenhuma por perto e... a piada iria perder a graça se eu contasse isso para a IA. James provavelmente ia escolher o lhe desse na telha e eu, sinceramente, não sei se deveria confiar o destino de todas as raças da galáxia a um rapaz louco como ele; sem ofensas, James.

Então minha mente pareceu querer morrer por dentro, lembrei que havia uma única pessoa que eu realmente gostaria que estivesse ali; ele, com certeza, estaria apoiando sua mão quente em meus ombros e dando aquele sorriso de encorajamento, firme em suas decisões, ele saberia o que escolher, tenho a impressão de que ele me empurraria e diria: _Você sabe o que fazer, Shepard. Sempre soube._

- Ahh, Kaidan. – Fechei os olhos e engoli a ânsia que me surgiu bem lá no fundo. Decidi ser forte e não fraquejar diante de uma IA, abaixei a cabeça e tentei segurar o máximo que pude o choro. Fechei com mais força meus dedos sobre a pistola e aos poucos, meus pés começaram a se mover.

O Catalyst continuava a me encarar, alheio à destruição que ocorria; ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo, já eu, não. Comecei a caminhar e cruzei sua figura holográfica, atravessando-a como se fosse minha própria afronta às escolhas oferecidas; queria mostrar que era contra tudo aquilo e passei por ele sem dizer nada, mancando e sangrando, mas sem abaixar a cabeça para ele.

Andei devagar e com passos constantes, meus olhos fixos no objetivo, sabia que o custo seria gigantesco, mas era para isso que eu estava ali. Me fixei na fala imaginária de Kaidan, eu havia vindo aqui com um objetivo e não iria ceder; eu havia vindo para destruir os Reapers.

Enquanto caminhava, juro que pude sentir a presença de todos meus companheiros, eles pareciam me manter no caminho e tocavam em meus ombros, como quem me dava força para continuar.

_Vamos Shepard, você consegue._

Será que eu consigo?

Não irá demorar muito agora, posso sentir isso. Não consigo mais imaginar o que é dor, já não a tenho; meu corpo parece ter sido anestesiado conforme eu caminhava na direção do objetivo, o sangue secara abaixo de minhas narinas e a ferida em minha barriga nem parecia mais sangrar, acho que meu sangue deveria estar acabando.

Estendi minha mão para frente e me concentrei para mirar uma última vez, imaginei que esta seria a última vez em que teria que empunhar uma arma e resolvi agir como tal.

BANG

Fechei os olhos por reflexo, a força da arma quase me fez cair, mas continuo a caminhar determinada. A cada passo, sinto que alguém ou algo continua a me manter na linha, parece até que ouço suas vozes, como naquele sonho que tive incontáveis vezes.

Kaidan... Posso sentir sua mão me dando tapinhas nas costas, ele está me encorajando. Meus olhos se apertam em desespero, quero começar a chorar, mas me contenho e disparo mais uma vez.

BANG

Legion, EDI e os Geths... Não foi justo com eles, mas meu objetivo sempre foi claro. Nunca quis fundir uma raça, nunca quis controlar ninguém, meu foco sempre foi destruir os Reapers, morri uma vez por isso e provavelmente morrerei agora. Sinto por eles, mas imagino que irei encontrá-los em instantes, espero que não guardem mágoas quanto a essa escolha.

_Vai ser o que tiver de ser, Shepard. Você fez o impossível._

Será que fiz mesmo, Kaidan? Nessas horas, gostaria de estar com você e ter essa certeza. Fechei pela última vez os olhos e rezei para que o meu soldado, o meu Major estivesse em segurança; engoli seco e segurei a respiração, vai ser o que tiver de ser.

BANG.

Uma enorme explosão encobriu meu campo de visão, pude sentir o calor começar a se aproximar e o fogo queimar por inteiro minha armadura. O Catalyst desaparece na mesma hora, parecia sorrir aliviado ao ver minha decisão tomada e assim como ele, tudo começa a desaparecer a minha volta.

O fogo engolfa toda a estação e imagino que a Citadel começa a ruir; sou atirada para longe e sofro uma terrível queda de dezenas de metros... Não sei, parecem ser dezenas, logo se tornam centenas e enfim tenho a certeza de que estou em queda livre. A arma se desprende da minha mão e eu junto forças para sorrir; deixo meu corpo sofrer as conseqüências da gravidade e sinto meus cabelos caírem na minha frente, parece até que toda a responsabilidade é levada de mim, sinto como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona ou sobrevivido a um massacre, acho que sei o que é isso. Missão cumprida. Eu consegui.

Uma grande barra de ferro cai em minha direção, vejo-a caindo em uma velocidade mais rápida que a minha queda e tenho certeza de que ela me encontrará; não tenho mais forças para lutar e deixo que o destino decida por mim se viverei ou não.

_A Citadel está abrindo os braços, está na hora de sairmos._

_Shepard? Onde ela está?_

_Não há tempo! Todas as frotas, preparem-se para sair do Sistema Sol, AGORA._

A destruição toma conta de todo o lugar, o Crucible carrega e dispara uma poderosa onda de energia que parece atingir todos os Mass Relays; O Catalyst realmente manteve sua parte no acordo e destrói Reaper por Reaper, cada forma de vida criada pelos inimigos é dizimada assim que a energia do Crucible os atinge.

Fico feliz de saber que pelo menos terminei esta batalha, que fiz a escolha certa, apesar de todo o custo que virá em seguida... Penso em Thane e imagino como será que iremos nos reunir, acho que talvez falemos de poemas ou que iremos apenas observar a beleza do grande oceano.

Droga Garrus, espero que esteja vivo, não quero ter de encontrá-lo naquele bar tão cedo; espero que esteja vendo quem é o melhor agora, heh.

Ah, Tali, espero que não fique triste novamente pela minha partida, tenho certeza de que nem se lembrará de mim assim que pisar em Rannoch.

Começo a perder os sentidos, não é tão dolorido como da última vez. Vejam bem, morri uma vez e não foi exatamente um sentimento agradável; não que eu queria morrer novo, mas parece que é inevitável, o destino quer me impedir de ser feliz. A dor é excruciante na pélvis, parece que algo se move em minha barriga, deve ser por causa da queda; sinto que a velocidade da queda começa a diminuir, provavelmente a Citadel está perdendo seu campo de gravidade.

Posso olhar ao redor e vejo o corpo de Anderson caindo junto com Illusive Man, quero tentar alcançá-los, mas parece inútil com meu atual estado, sequer consigo gritar por seus nomes. É horrível perceber que nos meus últimos momentos, não poderei passar com as pessoas que amo. Anderson, Kaidan, Garrus e meus companheiros, parece até injusto. Mas quando a vida é justa?

Meu corpo bate com violência de costas no chão, solto um grito de dor e vomito uma quantidade inimaginável de sangue – quanto mais ainda eu tenho?

Tudo começa a cair ao meu redor, pedaços de metal, pessoas e o que sobraram dos Reapers, também vejo caírem destroços de árvores e de todo o tipo de coisa.

Algo em mim começa a despertar, sinto terríveis dores de cabeça e algo queima em meu corpo, quero gritar e não consigo sequer abrir a boca, estou com os braços presos por vigas e a cintura para baixo comprimida por destroços; acho que o Projeto Lazarus não foi uma grande idéia, devem ter colocado muitas partes sintéticas e agora vejo que elas são queimadas de dentro para fora, os implantes, as próteses em meus ossos e quero gritar com a força em que são consumidas.

Acho que não falta muito agora, já está escurecendo e ficando difícil de tragar esse ar empoeirado, mas não me sinto mal. Acho que fiz um trabalho, apesar de ter condenado uma raça sintética, ter matado uma amiga e, provavelmente, condenado o trânsito entre sistemas... Mas foi um preço pequeno se comparado com o benefício que teremos: o fim da guerra.

Meu corpo está ficando pesado, droga. Não gostaria de morrer aqui, mas acho que realmente não tenho mais escolha. Olho para o alto, não enxergo mais tão longe, imagino que Hackett esteja comemorando a vitória lá no espaço; talvez a Normandy esteja me procurando ou comemorando. Droga Joker, me ache logo.

Dou um último suspiro e desmaio.

_Somos soldados._

_Sabemos como funciona._

_Mas saiba que lutarei feito um louco para ter uma chance de ficar com você novamente._

Algo parece se mover, é estranha a sensação. Parece um corpo estranho dentro de mim, quero me mexer e tirá-lo dali, mas estou completamente presa. O corpo parece me chutar por dentro, entro em pânico com a possibilidade do que seja.

Vamos, acorde! Preciso levantar!

Num súbito, puxo o ar de maneira desesperadora e solto um gemido de dor. Tento me erguer e noto que continuo presa, começo a respirar aceleradamente e noto que ainda estou viva. Continuo a sangrar, mas não no ferimento; olho para baixo e vejo toda minha cintura encoberta de sangue, com mais surgindo em volta e me desespero.

Algo se mexendo, sangue saindo e enfim percebo a loucura de tudo isso. Quanto tempo eu e Kaidan estávamos juntos? Não, não, não é possível! Não foi exatamente o melhor momento para perceber isso, principalmente agora que estava pronta para morrer.

Minha respiração fica mais acelerada do que antes, tento com todas as forças me libertar e grito de dor, noto que algo se move com mais violência em meu corpo, mais precisamente perto da pélvis. Ah, merda. Parece que o Projeto Lazarus ressuscitou mais do que meu corpo, criou a capacidade de me fazer gerar a vida, mas justamente nessa hora resolveu comprovar sua eficiência?

Abaixo a cabeça e desisto de lutar em vão, sinto que vou perder novamente a consciência se continua a lutar e decido ficar ali, parada.

Nunca fui muito de rezar, mas imagino que se fosse uma pessoa religiosa, agora seria a hora de implorar para que a vida que está dentro de mim seja salva. Eu fiz uma escolha, mas esta criança não precisa pagar por ela. Inferno, imagino a cara de Kaidan ao me ver nessa situação e sabendo o que carrego.

Estava conformada com a morte, mas agora isto? Junto toda a energia que tenho e decido esperar o tempo que for necessário, agora sei que preciso sobreviver, preciso seguir em frente; estava cansada de tudo isso, mas acho que preciso seguir em frente, lembro das palavras de Anderson: Você seria uma boa mãe, Shepard.

Parece uma ironia agora, não é Anderson? Grávida, com uma hemorragia daquelas e metade do corpo prensado em vigas. Não é exatamente um excelente começo, mas é um.

Fecho os olhos, preciso juntar energias, pois sei que ele virá me procurar não importa o quanto demorar; sinto meu corpo perder suas forças novamente e caio num longo e duradouro sono, não sei quando virão, mas tenho certeza de que estarão aqui em breve. Minha respiração vai diminuindo, mas me concentro para permanecer viva, agora é uma questão de honra; eu quero vê-lo segurando essa criança, eu quero viver. Eu vou conseguir.

_Kaidan, é melhor você cumprir seu trato._

- Aqui, aqui! Achamos! – Gritam vozes.

- Rápido, preparem a remoção! – Grita outra pessoa.

- Vamos levá-la para o Hospital Huerta! Precisamos de ao menos 40 unidades de sangue sintético, tecidos e tudo o que for necessário para mantê-la viva!

- Doutora, ela vai ficar bem? – Ouço aquela voz familiar, está desesperada e quase falhando.

- Faremos o possível, Major. Nossa prioridade é salvar a Comandante, a criança pode morrer no processo, não sabemos ainda.

- Crian-? – Sua voz falha. – Shepard está-?

- VAMOS, não há tempo!

- Eu estou aqui, Shepard. – Sua voz doce invade meus ouvidos. – Estarei aqui o tempo todo.

Sinto ser retirada dos escombros, a sensação de liberdade me toma e então tudo se apaga. Ah, ele nos achou.

_Hey, Kaidan, como será que você irá lidar com essa notícia?_

**FIM**


End file.
